The Tower That Stood Straight Until The TARDIS Came By
by Pridia
Summary: It's Martha's birthday and The Doctor made plans, but whether everything goes as planned? (Rated T for safety.)


**Author's Note:** Hey guys, it's my birthday! I'm turning 17 today and to celebrate this I decided to give you this story... it was supposed to be a lot shorter, like 1000 words but ehmm obviously that failed a bit and I was having a bit of trouble with getting this done in time (I'm writing this on the 10th of February at 23:50 to get it done in time. and I'll probably fail anyway.), but obviously I did it. Don't ask me how. Anyway, I wrote this story when I saw a post on Pinterest requesting an episode where the TARDIS bumped into the tower of Pisa and caused it to lean, well the tower won't be mentioned at all until the last 1000 words, which says something considering this has 5000 words... Oopssssssss. Anyway, I hope that you like it. Also, If I did anything wrong with the coördinates, I'm sorry I'm not good with coördinates. Also, I know that the leaning of the tower of Pisa isn't a mystery, so let's just pretend that it is in the Whoniverse, okay?

 **Disclaimer:** While I got a new tablet for my birthday, I, unfortunately, didn't get Doctor Who for my birthday :(

The Tower That Stood Straight Until The TARDIS Came By

The Doctor walked around the TARDIS' console excitedly and tidied things a bit, not that that was possible with the mess that was called the console nor would he ever admit that. He had been looking forward this day, Martha's 24th birthday. Well, okay he was looking forward to his plan for her birthday, he wanted to do it right this time, she had turned 23 just after they had arrived in 1913 he had been planning to do something for her birthday back then as well, but he hadn't exactly been able to carry them out as he hadn't been able to remember that he was an alien instead of a human, nor that she was his friend. While she never mentioned it, he was sure that it must've been the worst birthday she's ever had.

He was determined to make it better this time.

He walked into the corridors towards his bedroom where he had stored Martha's present, which he had actually bought for her previous birthday, but had never gotten to give it to her after 1913. He had wanted to give it sooner but it had only been three weeks after that until they got sent back to 1969 and they only got the TARDIS back last week, so he had decided to wait until her birthday, as it had only been 8 days away and he had been keeping track of that, which was rare for him, he usually forgot the birthday of his companions until either the TARDS or they themselves reminded him of it, usually on the day itself. The TARDIS usually punished him for forgetting it and the companions would just be disappointed, which was worse than any punishment the TARDIS could give him. But somehow this wasn't the case with Martha's birthdays, he hadn't forgotten last year either, well he wouldn't have forgotten it if it wasn't for the Chameleon Arch, but that hadn't been his fault. Yet he still felt bad about it. What was worse that when they had been stuck in 1969 he had felt that he hadn't been able to do anything for her birthday this year either beside singing some stupid song, because he didn't have the money to do something more than that, he had felt so relieved when they got the TARDIS back just because of that. Well, of course, that wasn't the only reason he had felt relieved. although he actually had started to like it in 1969, not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

He opened his bedside drawer and carefully pulled out the small box wrapped in TARDIS blue paper, he had looked whether the long time that he had kept it had damaged the present in some way (which it shouldn't have.) and rewrapped it when he was satisfied with its condition on the night they got back. He sighed and carefully put the box on top of the drawer, then he stared at his trainers. He had everything planned out and ready yet he still had 1 hour and 7 minutes left until he could safely wake Martha, he sighed again, he could use an hour sleep himself, so he set his alarm to wake him up, laid back on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

He got woken up by a scream about half an hour earlier than planned. It took him a few seconds to gather his bearings and then he heard another scream, he recognised the voice to be Martha's, he wondered for a moment why she screamed, when he came to the conclusion that she was probably having a nightmare, he came to this while hurriedly going to her room. He opened the door and, indeed as he suspected, Martha was smashing and turning around in bed while mumbling and screaming a bit. He quickly walked to her bed and sat down next to her trying to calm her, running his hand through her hair. She was still turning her head around a lot obviously still in the nightmare.

"Martha, wake up!" He shook her shoulders trying to wake her and pull her out of her nightmare.

"No..." She mumbled.

"Martha!" He tried again while still shaking her shoulders.

"Stop." She said a bit louder this time.

"Martha, wake up!" He tried another time.

"Doctor!" She screamed and shot up nearly headbutting him if it hadn't been for his Time Lord reflexes which caused him to retreat his head just in time.

"Whooaaaahhh" He exclaimed shocked by the sudden move.

She blinked at him a few times at him, probably realising that it had been a nightmare, he saw tears in her eyes and they fell that moment and she started crying. He quickly pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"Sshhhh, it was just a nightmare, it didn't happen, you're fine, we're just fine." He whispered to her as she sobbed into his chest. He felt her nod in his chest and she hugged him more tightly. After a few minutes she had calmed down, but kept her head against his chest, not that he minded, it was her birthday so he wouldn't deny her anything, not that he would ever deny her to lay in his arms and he might kinda like it himself, but he would never admit _that_ out loud.

"You want to talk about it?" He eventually asked her, she shook her head slightly. He nodded slightly.

"Okay, just know that you can always tell me if you want." He told her, she nodded in his chest.

"I know." She answered.

She slightly pulled back, looked at him and promptly started laughing at him.

"What?" He asked indignantly but couldn't help but smile, it was rare that she laughed nowadays, something he couldn't help but feel responsible about, so why would he mind that he laughed at him?

"Your... hair." She managed to get out through her giggles.

 _Ahhhh_

Well, that made sense, she had woken him up with her screaming so he hadn't had time to fix his hair after he had slept, his hair was always really messy when he had just woken up, Martha had seen him with a bedhead before, the fact that she was laughing while seeing it suggested that it stood in a very weird way this time.

"I don't know how you managed it, but you've got devil ears." She said as she had herself under control again.

"Really?" He turned his eyes upwards as if he could magically see his own hair without a mirror or something similar. "I want to see that."

She smiled at him and got up, tugging him up as by the wrists as well, he shot her a questioning look but followed anyway.

"Martha?" He said wondering what she was planning.

Martha pulled him into her bathroom? She pulled him through the door and stopped in front of the mirror and turned him towards it.

 _Ahhhhhhhh_ He thought as he realised what she had been doing. He looked at himself and saw that he indeed had two devil ears, he wondered, just as Martha had, how he had managed to do that in his sleep. He had often played with his hair in this regeneration and had also consciously morphed it so that he had devil ears, mind, it had been less messy when he had done it himself, which made sense as he didn't tend to be careful about how his hair would look in his sleep. Which really was kinda stupid.

"Wow." He finally said after having had a good look of his hair. "That … I was not expecting that."

"Did you do that in your sleep?" She asked as she started to smooth down his hair while carefully trying to leave the ears untouched.

"Must have." He answered as he tried not to lose himself in the feeling of Martha running her hands through his hair like that, that would be highly inappropriate and wrong, he was a Time Lord he shouldn't enjoy the feeling of someone ruffling his hair. But _ohhhhh_ he did, especially if it was the girl who was doing it right now.

"There, that looks a bit better." She said as she pulled back and he bit back the whimper that threatened to escape him at the loss of the contact.

 _Oh! pull yourself together!_

"Yeah." He managed, had his voice always been that high? He cleared his throat in an attempt to get his voice normal again. "Yeah." This time his voice actually cracked!

Martha chuckled, as he groaned in annoyance at his voice and cleared his throat again.

"Okay." He tried and cringed at his voice and then cleared his throat another time. "Right?"

 _Definitely not!_

"Great, yeah thanks." He said in a still way to high and cracking voice. In the meantime, Martha looked like she was dying of laughter. He sighed but then smiled at her, already knowing what had happened, one of the few biology traits that worked less efficiently by Gallifreyan than by humans: sometimes their vocal cords got stuck a bit, which caused them to be unable to change a part of their tune, which caused them to talk at a lower or higher tone than normal, it depends on the tone they were producing when it got stuck and unfortunately his voice got stuck when it slipped up, which, he knew, was probably the reason it got stuck in the first place, it was widely known that going to the limits of your voice made the chance of it happening higher.

"Did you got stuck again?" Martha finally managed to ask as she regained her composure, his vocal cords had already gotten stuck a few times since they had met.

"Yeah." He had to keep talking for his vocal cords to snap back. "Looks like it, well, sounds like it."

She shook her head fondly at him and then yawned widely.

"Maybe you should go back to bed and go back to sleep." He suggested and saw her stiffen at that, he mentally kicked himself and quickly gathered her into his arms, of course, she didn't want to go back to sleep after that nightmare, whatever it was about.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to..." he sighed. "I just think that you should get more sleep, don't want you to be tired on your birthday, do we?" That was the best way of mentioning her birthday he could think of at the moment. They ignored his high voice as they had done the previous times, he just hoped that his vocal cords would snap back soon, there was no average time on how long that would take, it could take a few minutes to months, which thankfully hadn't happened to him (,yet), the longest his voice had been stuck was 9 days and 19 hours and 32 minutes in his 4th regeneration, although he had been pretty close to it last time, while they were in 1969, a good 8 days and 23 hours and 21 minutes.

He felt her stiffen in his arms, he guessed that she was surprised that he remembered, which he hadn't wanted her to be.

"I didn't think you'd remember."

"Of course I remember." He answered affronted. "I can't think of a reason why I would forget it."

Martha tensed a bit more at that and it took The Doctor a while to realise what he had said and then he mentally kicked himself again as he realised that the Chameleon Arch had caused him to forget her birthday last year.

"Ehhhh... I didn't mean to...I meant ehmm... well, I can't think of a reason without influence from outside that would make me forget?" He said trying to correct his slip up.

She hugged him tighter and answered in a petite voice that made his hearts break to hear.

"It's okay, it's over, in the past."

"Well then, Happy Birth-." His high voice broke at that and he could feel his vocal cords snap back, he cleared his throat and started again. "Happy Birthday, Martha Jones." He told her, his voice thankfully normal again. Martha giggled a bit, which he was grateful for.

"Thank you." She mumbled in his shirt, he could hear that she was sleepy.

He dropped a kiss on her hair.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." She tensed again.

"Will you stay?" She asked him timidly.

"Of course." He said as he started leading her out of the bathroom, how could he say no to that, especially on her birthday?

He helped her into bed and tried to climb into it himself when she stopped him.

"What?" he asked her.

"It seems to be, that among other things, you're still wearing your shoes." she pointed out.

"Errr..." He looked down at himself, he was indeed still wearing his shoes and not exactly dressed for bed, he had only really taken off his jacket and tie. "Right." he should go back to his room and change into his pyjamas but he didn't want to leave Martha alone, as she was obviously still shaken up about her nightmare. He considered his options for a moment before settling on one. He shrugged and started undoing his Oxford shirt.

"What are you doing?" Martha looked surprised at him.

"You wanted me to get ready for bed, didn't you?" He answered as he took off his shirt and started untying his shoes.

"Yeah... but..." She hadn't expected him to undress in front of her, of course, she had seen him naked before when he had been too sick to take care of himself, so it shouldn't be a problem, but still.

"What?" He asked as he took off his second shoe with his sock and undid his trousers.

"Nothing." She answered as she concluded that it, in fact, wasn't a problem.

He smiled at her as he threw his clothes in her laundry basket, which wouldn't change anything in the TARDIS' laundry keeping, she would put the clothes back in his closet no matter where he put in in the laundry basket, well, as long as it was somewhere in the TARDIS.

When he was done he was left in just his t-shirt and boxers.

"So... bed." He concluded and started climbing into bed again, this time without Martha stopping him.

He laid on his back, Martha put her head on his chest and he put his arms around her. They shifted a bit until they were both comfortable and they both quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The Doctor woke up slowly from a pleasant dream about relaxing on the beaches of Jatzakortaz with Martha, he slowly opened his eyes and found Martha staring at him, she had woken up earlier than he had, that was a rare thing, not that he minded.

"Good Morning." She said to him, smiling at him.

"Good Morning." He answered smiling back at her. "Happy Birthday."

"You already said that." She pointed out.

"I know, is that a problem?"

"No."

"Good."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Since when do we work with clocks around here?"

"Doctor!"

"It's around 9 o'clock, in the morning, of course."

"Yeah, you don't have to point out the obvious you know." She hit his chest lightly.

"You know that I like doing that." He grinned.

"That you do." She said and rested her head on his chest again.

They laid like this for a moment until The Doctor spoke.

"You know, I have no objections to laying here all day long, but I did have plans, not to mention a present." He looked down at her.

"And what plans did you have in mind?" She turned her head to look him in the eyes.

"Well, I was planning on teaching you how to fly the TARDIS." He smiled at her

"What! No, you're kidding me, flying the TARDIS?!" She almost squealed in delight at the idea.

"Not kidding, I'll teach you how to fly the TARDIS, well, at least the basics." He conceded.

"But still, that's amazing." She laughed at the surreality of his proposal, he smiled at her, glad to see her so happy after everything that happened.

"I figured you would think that." He answered smudgy, earning him a playful slap on his chest.

"Who wouldn't find a proposal like that amazing?"

"Someone who already knows how to fly a TARDIS?" earning him another playful slap.

"What?!" He asked. "It's true, you can't deny that."

"I suppose." She looked at him. "Didn't you mention something about a present?"

"Oh, _now_ I've got your attention when there's a present in the picture." He teased her, knowing perfectly well that he could get her attention fairly easily if he wanted.

"Oh you know perfectly fine that's not true!" She teased back.

He just smiled in response.

"But you will have to get off me, or I won't be able to get your present." He pointed out.

"Right, of course." She rolled off him and he quickly climbed out of bed and went to his room to retrieve the present.

He opened the door to his room, grabbed the present from his bedside drawer and then turned out of his room again and went back to Martha's room.

"There you go!" He showed her the small box wrapped in TARDIS blue paper. "This is for you." He gave it to her so she could unwrap it and sat back down on the bed.

She quickly tore the wrapping paper away revealing the white box of a black iPhone SE, she looked at it and spun it around.

"iPhone SE." She read from the box. "That kinda suggests that this is some sort of phone?" She deducted as he looked up at him. He nodded in response.

"Yeah, a bit ahead of your time, though." He answered.

"How much ahead?"

"Well, the model got released on 31st March 2016, but I tinkered a bit with it adding a bit more futuristic technology."

"What did you do?" Then she frowned. "No, better question what's different about this phone?"

"How about I answer both? What makes the phone special is that it isn't just a phone, it's actually a portable computer as well, of course, it works differently than a computer from that year, but it can really compete to some of those computers, and even more with the ones you're used to." He smiled smudgy at her. She slapped him lightly on the arm.

"You're so full of yourself."

"Oh come on, you have to admit that it's amazing." He prodded himself on his elbows close to her face. She sighed.

"Fine, I have to admit that it's amazing and that sounds really handy."

He gestured at the box he had given her.

"Look what you have now."

She smiled at him.

"What did you change on it?"

"Oh just some basic things, made it go faster, added an infinite storage, I also applied the same upgrade I gave your phone earlier, so universal roaming and no charging. I also added a small perception filter, like the TARDIS has, people will never notice that your phone's different, but still try to avoid using it in an era before the invention of the mobile phone, the perception filter will only go to a certain point, after that it just gives up."

"Noted."

"So, Martha what do you want, go and get your first flying lesson or learn the basics of your new phone?" He looked at her expectantly.

She considered it for a moment, as much as she wanted to learn how her new phone worked, she had always wanted to fly the TARDIS herself and here was the opportunity, right _now!_ Of course, he was implying that she would get lessons, so it won't be a one-time experience but still.

"Flying lessons."

"Okay, flying lessons it is." He shot up from the bed, then stopped short as he realised something. "How about we get dressed and eat some breakfast first?" He suggested, which was not such a bad idea, now she though about it.

"I suppose, I think I'd actually like a shower to start off the day."

He nodded.

"Yeah, I agree... shower... I'd like one." He said and started leaving the room.

Martha actually wanted to asked him something, but knew that it might be a weird request. She really enjoyed running her hands through his hair and wanted to do his hair someday, had wanted that for a while but had always been too afraid to ask, but if there was a moment to ask it, it was now.

"Er... Doctor..." He turned around at that.

"Yeah?"

It was her birthday so he there was a higher chance he would stay yes, she decided to just go for it.

"I was wondering... if I could... ehmm...if I..." She turned away from him suddenly ashamed of her request.

"If you could...?" He encouraged her.

"If I could do you hair." She murmured so low that even he, with his advanced hearing, was straining to hear it, but he _had_ heard it.

He swallowed hard at the idea of her doing that, and then he realised that she was afraid of his answer?

The only reason he might say no was because he was afraid of loosing himself in the prolonged feeling of her running her hands through his hair. But she was asking it so shyly that he couldn't find it in him to say no, besides it was her birthday, he wasn't going to deny something like that on her birthday.

He chuckled a bit at the absurdity of the situation.

She looked shyly up at him again, causing him to sober up again at the way she looked, scared, she really was afraid of his answer.

He smiled reassuringly at her.

"You want to do my hair?" He asked looking amused, while inside he was almost jumping with excitement at the idea. He quickly chastened himself, he was a Time Lord he shouldn't have thoughts like that, that didn't mean that he couldn't allow Martha to do his hair.

She nodded shyly.

He nodded back.

"Okay." He said and smiled at her.

He saw that her eyes lightened up at that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't see why not." _Well, I do, but you don't need to know, I can handle that._ He added mentally. "How about we both just go and take a shower and you go to my room in 15 minutes?"

"15 minutes." Martha nodded in agreement and quickly got up to get a shower excited about being allowed to do his hair.

He quickly left the room went towards his en suite to take a shower really exited about Martha doing his hair. He prepared his hair products for Martha, then he stripped down and went into the shower, he made sure that he washed out every bit of remaining gel out of his hair, before getting out of the shower again and putting on his blue suit.

He sighed and sat down on his bed, he was finished in less than 10 minutes so he would have to wait for Martha. He was wondering how he had gotten himself in this position where he _wanted_ her to do his hair, that wasn't very Time Lord like. He laid back on his bed and thought about it

He supposed that it was something that had come from their time in 1969, they had grown very close during that period and helped each other out with things, they had become close friends. He was just feeling the want for her to do his hair out of friendship.

He nodded to himself.

 _Yeah, that makes sense._

He got pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door which, he was quite sure of it, was Martha.

"Yeah." He answered, telling her that she could come in.

She opened the door and smiled shyly, he smiled back reassuringly.

"You're a bit early." He told her.

"Oh? Sorry, I wasn't sure how much time had passed." She looked embarrassed.

"It's fine, was ready early anyway. " He smiled at her and sat up again.

"Right..." She looked a bit awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"There are hair products in my bathroom." He pointed towards his bathroom, hoping that would help her overcome her fear of doing this.

She nodded and walked into his bathroom, as she looked through his products he stood up and sat down on the chair next to his desk, knowing that it would be easier for her to do this if he sat there instead of on his bed.

She took a few minutes to go through his hair products, then she walked out carrying a bit of his hair gel and a comb.

She looked him questioningly.

"Go ahead." He encouraged her.

She nodded and opened one of the tubes with hair gel squeezed some out of it and started running it through his hair and worked on getting it in model.

It took her about twenty minutes to get it into the model she wanted. In the meantime, The Doctor tried to focus on having a normal conversation, instead of getting lost in the feeling.

"I was thinking about going to Italy, 1372."

"Why 1372?" Martha frowned as she combed his hair.

"Let me be a bit more exact. We're going to Pisa, Italy 1372. To witness the completion of the still straight tower of Pisa."

"That's amazing, are we really going there?"

"Well, if you get the basics of flying right, we should end up there."

"Right and what if I don't?"

"We'll end up in the wrong place or wrong time, or both." he quickly added.

"So a bit like your average driving." She frowned a bit. "what if I get it wrong and end up damaging something important."

"Ooh Martha, that won't happen, I've been flying like this for about 700 years, I've never bumped into anything significant. Well, not by TARDIS. I might've accidentally destroyed ' _The Storm on the Sea of Galilee'_."

"The stolen painting by Rembrandt van Rijn?!"

"That would be the one."

"But I thought that was an unsolved crime?"

"It is, I might've bumped into the tieves in 1990, while they were stealing the works of the museum and I accidently pushed my screwdriver through the middle of the canvas, while I was making a point, somehow they tried to kill me after that, well, they tried to kill me before that as I had caught them in the act."

She stopped combing his hair and looked him in the eyes.

"Really, Doctor?"

"Yeah, they got away with the art pieces before I could stop them and I couldn't exactly go to the police with their identities because I had no business being there in the first place, so I would've been a suspect right away, didn't fancy that, so I let it remain a mystery."

"Wow... you really run into the most exciting things don't you?"

"I suppose, it's been a long time since that happened, was a different man back then." The Doctor said just as Martha finished his hair.

"So, I think this should be it." She told him.

"You're done?"

"Yup."

"Can I see?"

"You have a mirror in your bathroom, don't you. Besides I need to wash the gel off my hands anyway." He nodded at her and got up, she went into the bathroom to wash her hands as he looked at her masterpiece.

She had combed his hair a bit to the right, a bit less sticky-up than he was used to but he liked it all the same.

"Oooooohhh, that's nice." He turned his head a bit to see his sides. Yeah, this was definitely something he could work with.

"You like it?" She asked, all of a sudden nervous again.

"Yeah, I do." He looked at her. "Shall we go and get some breakfast and then give you your first flying lesson?"

She nodded vividly and smiled at him.

He offered her his hand, which she took, and they took off towards the kitchen.

They ate breakfast quickly, then The Doctor grabbed her hand again and let her to the console room.

"Right, basics." He let go of her hand and led her towards the controls.

He pointed at a line on the screen, which was in English as he had set it hours before in preparation, which contained some coördinates.

"Here you fill in the coördinates of the location you want to go, you do this with these controls." He pointed at the controls.

"I'll show you how they work and then you'll give it a try, okay?" at her nod he started doing that.

"Okaythe coördinates that will bring us right next to the tower of Pisa are 43°43′22.9″N10°23′47.10″E." when he saw the confused look she was giving him, he assured her. "I'll repeat that more slowly when it's your turn."

"Okay."

"I'll do the North coördinate and you'll do the East coördinate."

He started filling in the coördinate while giving Martha exact instruction on how to fill them in.

"Okay, that's the North coördinate, it's your turn. fill in: 10°23′47.9″E." He said slow enough for her to fill it in, he was so busy with that, that he hadn't noticed that he had given her the wrong coördinates. He filled in the time coördinate by himself as that was a bit more difficult and would require more practice.

When she was done, he explained the function of some of the levers and buttons needed to fly the TARDIS, he promised her to give her a proper manual later, hoping that would be enough for the TARDIS to stop throwing manuals at him (It wasn't.). Then they started the flight process, where he kept yelling the names of levers and buttons, he previously had explained, at her, while he still pushed and pulled some himself, The TARDIS was still meant to be flown by six pilots, he also assured her that his would come with practicing and learning.

"Right, one last lever, the materialisation lever and then we're done. You're doing great by the way." He praised her. "You might actually pass that test."

"Really?" She looked at him skeptically and then put her hand on the materialsation lever and shot a questioning look at him. He nodded at her, indicating that she should pull it.

She did and then there was a huge bang and they both got blown away from the console as they got shaken about, then they landed with a bigger thump than normal.

"What?!" He exclaimed and quickly looked at the screen to see what was wrong.

Then he saw the coördinates that they had put in and rewinded filing them in and realised that he had given Martha the wrong coördinates to put in. Coördinates that would put them right...

"Oh oh." His eyes widened as he quickly sprang up and ran towards the door and opened them.

He was greeted by the exact view he had expected to see, well, almost, it was night, he had really aimed for day, well, it looked like he was to blame for this one.

"Oh." He looked at the tower of Pisa and then at the TARDIS, which had bounced of the tower and was apparently the cause of it to lean.

Martha followed him and saw this as well, she gasped.

"Oh my go, did I do that?" She asked him, obviously horrified with that idea.

"Acctually, no, that was me, I might've gotten those coördinates wrong a bit." He admitted, he wouldn't let her think that she had made the mistake, even if she had.

"Are you lying to make me feel better?" She asked, knowing that he would do something like that.

"Nope, I said that it was 10°23′47.9″E, while it is N10°23′47.10″E. The last number is a 10 not a 9 and that difference is just enough to let this happen." He rubbed his neck. "Well, that solves the mystery of the leaning tower of Pisa." he chuckled

She laughed. "I suppose."

"But ehmm, we should probably get out of here before people get here and see what we've done." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea and Doctor?"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"This is the best birthday ever." She smiled brightly at him.

"Ohh miss Jones, it's not even noon yet, just you wait." He smiled at her, clearly indicating that he had more plans for that day. "Let's go." He offered her his hand which she willingly took.

"I can't believe that we cause the leaning tower of Pisa to lean." She laughed again, he chuckled

"Me either." He answered her as he closed the door.

The locals were woken up by the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising to find that there tower was leaning, no one knew what happened and no one would ever know, except for Martha and The Doctor (and whoever they told the story.).

The End


End file.
